


Come farti felice

by Fintastic_world



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Presents, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Stuffed Toys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fintastic_world/pseuds/Fintastic_world
Summary: Rei va a casa di Nagisa per il suo compleanno e inaspettatamente riceve un ringraziamento molto dolce.





	Come farti felice

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo autrice  
> Dunque cosa dire? Questa fanfiction era originariamente stata scritta e pubblicata per il compleanno di un amico qualche anno fa, ma dato che ho cancellato tutte le mie fanfiction e le sto ripostando con calma riscritte con un italiano decente, questa storia diventerà una normale ReiGisa fluff.  
> Spero che questa ReiGisa vi sia piaciuta.  
> Baci e abbracci  
> Moi moi  
> Fintastic_world

 

Rei era andato a trovare Nagisa quel giorno, il motivo ufficiale era il compleanno del ragazzo, ma quello vero era il semplice desiderio di voler vedere il viso di quel giovane che somigliava a un pulcino.  
Come sempre il suo amico era molto energico e sprizzava gioia da tutti i pori, il suo sorriso, però, era più bello del solito quel giorno. Gli era sempre piaciuto festeggiare e sicuramente quell’occasione non sarebbe stato diverso. Aveva invitato anche Rei ovviamente e lui si era sentito in obbligo di comprargli un regalo, nulla di che, ma sapeva che Nagisa non vedeva l’ora di aprirlo, ma lui si era sentito in dovere di fermarlo specificando che sarebbe stato più corretto aspettare anche gli altri.  
Nagisa allora si era imbronciato, aveva dichiarato quindi che avrebbe aperto il suo regalo per ultimo e che Rei sarebbe dovuto rimanere a casa sua per la notte, perchè altrimente si sarebbe offeso. Non aveva avuto altra scelta che accettare.

_Era arrivato in anticipo, di mezz’ora per la precisione, ma aveva deciso di aspettare dietro l’angolo della via per ben venti minuti prima di decidersi a suonare il campanello di casa Hazuki. Nagisa lo aveva accolto gioiosamente e con un sorriso così grande che Rei temeva avrebbe presto iniziato a fargli male la mascella._   
_Quando poi si diressero nella stanza del padrone di casa, lui tirò fuori il suo regalo, impacchettato perfettamente e con anche un biglietto di auguri che gli ricordava moltissimo il suo amico. Nagisa aveva poi messo quel pacchetto in un posto diverso dal luogo dove si trovavano gli altri regali e Rei lo fissò confuso._   
_«Il regalo di Rei-chan non voglio lo veda nessuno, perché dev’essere soltanto mio.» queste erano le parole che il ragazzo gli aveva rivolto quando si si era accorto dello sguardo confuso del giovane._   
_Il rossore sulle sue guance era evidente, ma lui decise di non farci caso, la soddisfazione che aveva provato per quella affermazione era molto più confortante._

I regali che Nagisa aveva ricevuto erano davvero  molteplici e tra i più disparati: un pigiama, che secondo Rei era almeno di due taglie più grandi del ragazzo, alcuni strumenti che servivano per la scuola, da parte dei signori Hazuki che come gli avevano raccontato ci tenevano molto al buon andamento scolastico del figlio; c’erano anche i regali che gli avevano fatto i suoi amici del club di nuoto, degli occhialini e un costume nuovi da parte di Makoto e Haruka e un braccialetto di cuoio da parte di Rin e Gou.  
Quando la serata finì e anche gli ultimi invitati avevano varcato l’uscio di casa Hazuki, Nagisa trascinò Rei fino in camera sua per poter aprire il suo regalo, dopo aver letto il biglietto di auguri con un largo sorriso, passò al pacchetto che conteneva un pupazzo a forma di pinguino. Uno di quelli morbidi morbidi, con gli occhi giganteschi che lui e il ragazzo avevano visto qualche giorno prima e del quale Nagisa si era innamorato, ma che per la mancanza di denaro non aveva potuto comprare. La prima cosa che Rei aveva pensato di quel pinguino era che assomigliava in tutto e per tutto al suo amico, tenero e con due occhi grandi da spezzargli il fiato ogni volta che li guardava.  
Il giovane in questione aveva spezzato il filo dei suoi pensieri lanciandoglisi addosso urlando quanto quel regalo gli piacesse.  
Quando si era staccato da quell’abbraccio Nagisa aveva unito le sue labbra con quelle di Rei che, nonostante un sussulto, non aveva osato separare la sua bocca da quella dell’altro. Erano mesi che il giovane provava a dichiarare i suoi sentimenti per l’amico e sapere che questi ricambiava non faceva altro che renderlo felice.  
L’accordo che avevano preso precedentemente risparmiava la fatica di dover cercare scuse per il pernottamento che il ragazzo avrebbe fatto a casa Hazuki.


End file.
